All About Us
by coolchic79260
Summary: *One shot* Carrie gets really nervous about inducting her Husband in the Hall of Fame. Will she go through with it or back out? Edge/OC


_Me: Hey guys sorry about being on Hiatus for the past 5 months but I really needed a break and to be honest I still kind of do but I wanted to get this one shot up. So Enjoy everyone :D :D  
><em>

_**Carrie's P.O.V**_

I was at the Hall Of Fame sitting next to my Husband Adam (Edge) On the other side of me was Jay (Christian) and his wife Kirsten and in her lap was their week old daughter Kaci.

I'm not going to lie I was nervous as hell right now. Why you ask? Because not only Jay was going to induct Adam in the Hall of Fame but so was I. I never thought I would induct my husband in the Hall of Fame this early on but I am. I started shaking a bit because I was that nervous.

"Carrie you'll do fine trust me." Adam whispered as he smiled at me "Don't worry I'll love your speech no matter what."

"Ok." I whispered as Adam put his arm around me and smiled at me. Every time I was nervous when I was around him he always did everything he could to calm me down and it worked. I gently laid my head on his shoulder and smiled at him as the Ceremony began and everyone clapped their hands including me. After that was done I watched as Jerry came up on stage and introduced John Layfield who was going to induct Ron Simmons "Baby I am still nervous."

"You'll do awesome alright?" Adam asked as he pulled me closer to him

"Ok baby." I said taking a deep breath as I watched John's speech some more. It still feels surreal that Adam is being inducted in the Hall of Fame this year. I smiled up at him before I watched John make his speech some more then Ron came up and gave his speech then gave his 'Damn' catchphrase. I growled when Alberto came up there

"I know I have hard feelings about him too but we have to be civil." Jay said and that got a soft giggle out of me. Despite Jay being a jerk in the ring I still loved him like a brother

"Ok you two we get it you're the founding members of the' you hate Alberto club' but beat him up in the parking lot after the show ok?" Adam asked as I softly giggled some more and I softly kissed his cheek

"Ok Adam." I smiled "Jay let's take him down when he gets in his car." I joked

"I get his legs you get his arms." Jay joked

"Got it." I joked as I watched Mil Mascaras get inducted then he came up and made his speech. After he did I tensed up about The Four Horsemen being up next

"Carrie if you want to go outside you can." Adam smiled at me knowing I had a problem with Flair since he came to TNA

"You sure?" I asked

"Hey better you outside then you pulling a Katie." Adam chuckled

"Good point." I smiled as I softly kissed him then I got my purse then went outside and leaned against the wall and I texted my best friend Brandon Hall to meet me out here. I also texted my other friend Chelsea Benoit to meet me out here as well because I know it would be hard for her to see the Horsemen get inducted without her dad. After a few minutes Brandon walked out next to me

"What's up Carrie?" He asked as he smiled

"Wait until Chelsea gets out here." I said as I saw Chelsea and Stephen (Sheamus) "Hey Chels why is Ste with you?"

"He saw I was about to cry when the Horsemen was up there so he came out with me." Chelsea said "So what's up Carrie?"

"Guys I don't think I can induct Adam." I said as I started shaking and Brandon hugged me

"Why not Carrie?" Brandon asked

"I'm nervous as hell plus I don't know what to say." I said as I shook some more

"First off Carrie take a deep breath." Stephen told me and I did just that

"Carrie just talk about how much you love Adam and how much he means to you." Chelsea smiled at me

"Let your heart talk for you Carrie." Brandon said

"How?" I asked nervously

"Only you can answer that." Brandon, Chelsea and Stephen said

"You guys suck." I mumbled

"Look just tell everyone how you really feel about Adam ok?" Chelsea asked

"Plus Jay will be up there with you to make it easier so you're good." Brandon smiled at me. I never thought about that until now. There's a reason why I keep Brandon around as a best friend

"Thanks Hall." I smiled as I finally hugged Brandon back then my phone vibrated and I saw that I got a text from Adam saying that the Four Horsemen's speeches are over "We can go back inside guys." I smiled as I waved to Chelsea, Brandon and Stephen and went to sit back between Adam and Jay

"Feeling better now?" Adam asked as he put his arm around me and I snuggled close to him as the seats would let us

"Yeah." I smiled as I watched the rest of the inductees get inducted then when it was Adam's turn I took a deep breath and walked up with Jay then he started joking about Adam's hair which got me to smile but I stepped in

"Christian what about your flat hair huh?" I asked then the crowd started laughing "Yeah you're not one to talk huh?" I asked as he was silent "Seriously folks this isn't about me or flat head over there. This is about one man who meant a lot to the both of us. To all of you guys over the past few years and hell he still means a lot to everyone. But to me he means the world to me. Edge is the best husband I could ever ask for. 12 years ago when I first met him when I came into the WWE We were the closest of friends and hell he joked that at this very time we would be married and I had no idea that we would be. But I'm glad as hell we are." I smiled some more as I smiled at Adam "We basically started our WWE Careers together and when he was forced to leave the WWE due to injury I felt like a part of me left with him but at the same time I knew that he would continue supporting me as I fight every single night." I smiled as the crowd cheered as I let Jay make his speech then when he was done Adam came up on stage and made his speech and I stood back and smiled as he did. Hell I laughed when he made a joke about Hogan's sex tape. He and Katie need to stop hanging out a lot. I laughed a bit then stopped when he said that he thanked me for being a part of his life and that he loves me more than anything else. I cried softly at that. I loved that man more than anyone will ever know. I giggled when he wanted to end the Hall Of Fame with some Rock music and a 5 second pose. I watched as Jay walked back out

"Carrie get your butt back up here your joining us too wifey and I'm not taking no for an answer." Adam smiled as I got up there and joined them in a 5 second pose. After the awards were over I hung out with Adam as the superstars were talking

"I loved your speech up there Carrie." Adam smiled as he kissed my cheek

"I just said what my heart was telling me." I smiled as I hugged him "I really do love you Adam more than anything or anyone in the world."

"I love you too Carrie." Adam smiled as he and I softly kissed for a second then broke apart as we walked back to our Limo to take us back to the hotel. As we walked hand and hand I felt something in his hand and when he got in the limo and he put his arm around me I looked in my hand and saw his Hall of Fame ring

"Adam…you're ring." I said in shock. Years ago Adam and I promised each other that no matter what when we got in the Hall of Fame we would give each other our Hall of Fame rings

"Think I would forget my promise?" Adam asked as he smiled at me

"No but it would take years for me to be in the Hall of Fame." I said

"So besides think of my ring as a part of me always being with you in the ring." Adam said as he smiled more at me

"Oh Adam." I smiled as I snuggled in his chest to feel his closeness "I love you."

"I love you too." Adam smiled softly at me

_Me: How sweet Adam gave Carrie his HOF Ring :D I can't wait until Carrie does the same in a couple of years :D Read and review everyone :D :D_


End file.
